nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amanda Show
The Amanda Show is an American live action sketch comedy and variety show created by Dan Schneider that aired on Nickelodeon on April 4, 1999 as a pilot, then as a regular series from October 16, 1999 to September 21, 2002. It starred Amanda Bynes, Drake Bell and Nancy Sullivan, and featured John Kassir, Raquel Lee, and Josh Peck. The show was a spin-off from All That, in which Bynes had co-starred for several years. The show was cancelled at the end of 2002. Writers for the show included Schneider, John Hoberg, Steven Molaro, and Andrew Hill Newman. Two years after the end of The Amanda Show, Dan Schneider created a new series, called Drake & Josh, featuring Drake Bell, Josh Peck and Nancy Sullivan. A popular scene featuring Bell and Peck was shown in the series finale. Format In spite of being designed as a sketch comedy television program, the series is set in a fictional universe in which it is broadcast as a popular television comedy, as evidenced through staged mishaps involving members of the studio audience, as well as comedic sub-plots involving Amanda's unhealthily obsessed, nerdy, self-proclaimed "Number One Fan" Penelope Taynt, who constantly devises schemes to achieve her lifelong goal of meeting Amanda (as a gag, Bynes herself portrays Penelope and the pair therefore could never be shown onscreen together). These failed schemes include Penelope's attempts at outsmarting the fictional security guard of the studio where The Amanda Show is filmed and at manipulating Amanda's castmates into helping her carry out her plans. Aside from this, the series is formatted as a typical sketch comedy, with recurring sketches as well as a few sketches only seen in one episode. The actors also play themselves in subplots during each episode. The sketches are often pop culture parodies (such as "Judge Trudy", a spoof of Judge Judy; "So You Want to Win Five Dollars?", a spoof of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?; and "Blockblister", a spoof of the video rental shop Blockbuster) or shorts featuring humorously odd or dim-witted characters. Recurring sketches * Commercials – Episodes generally began with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. * Judge Trudy – A parody of the courtroom show Judge Judy, the sketch stars Judge Trudy (played by Amanda Bynes), a 13-year-old judge, and the Bailiff (played by Gary Anthony Williams), and features a child plaintiff "suing" an adult defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Trudy always finds in favor of the child, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the adult to an absurd punishment. Each Judge Trudy sketch typically involved two cases, and would end with Trudy saying, "Bring in the dancing lobsters!", after which a group of human-sized lobsters, known as the Dancing Lobsters, would enter the courtroom and dance with the spectators. * Blockblister – A parody of the now-defunct video rental store chain Blockbuster. The sketch involved customers trying to rent popular movies and instead ending up with ridiculous knock-off versions which were poorly acted out by the vaguely Eastern European family that owned the store. * The Girls' Room - A TV show that takes place in the girls' bathroom of a high school, but for one episode, took place in the boys' bathroom of the same school while a flood was being remedied in the girls' bathroom. The hosts are Amber, an egotistical girl who always makes sure to remind the audience that she is popular (although this just may be in her own mind, as in one skit, a girl was asked what made Amber so popular, the girl responded that she did not know who Amber was; in another skit, Amber was not invited to the prom nor voted prom queen), Sheila, (played by Raquel Lee in season 1 and Reagan Gomez-Preston for the remainder of the series) an aggressive girl who disposes of unwelcome guests by giving them swirlies (usually executing them in the middle stall), Tammy (played by Jamie Snow), an "exchange student" from Tennessee with an extremely thick Southern accent, and Debbie, an unintelligent girl who constantly states that she likes eggs in a dopey voice (played by Jenna Morrison), and constantly annoys the others, especially Sheila. Amber has a rivalry with another, much more popular girl, Danielle Spencer, who always seems to one up Amber, but usually ends up getting a swirly from Sheila. A feature film based on this sketch was released on December 10, 1999. * Totally Kyle – A short sketch starring a stereotypical, laid-back hippie surfer and guitarist named Kyle Rostensan (played by Drake Bell) who tells vapid, nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "One time…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Bynes (though she introduces Kyle in a voiceover) and the only character from any Amanda Show skit to also appear on All That. * Moody's Point – An over-the-top parody of teen dramas and soap operas from the late 90s to early 2000s like Dawson's Creek and the fellow Nickelodeon series Caitlin's Way. The segment is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on Moody Fallon (played by Bynes), an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother (played by Maureen McCormick) was lost in a "tragic hot air balloon accident" and whose odd father (played by Carey Eidel) struggles with losing a toe near the end of the series. At the end of the last episode, the screen shows the words "To Be Continued", but The Amanda Show was cancelled shortly thereafter, ending Moody's Point with a cliffhanger. Schneider had pitched an actual spin-off series called "Moody's Point" to Nickelodeon, but the series was not green-lit. In 2003, Geo G. and D.A. Nichols began developing the series and pitched it over to The WB and it premiered on September 12, 2003. After the show's third season, The WB merged with UPN to form The CW, and since September 29, 2006, the network had became the official broadcaster of the series in the U.S. The series concluded on May 28, 2010 after seven seasons with 175 episodes produced. A revival of the series, consisting of ten 60-minute episodes, titled ''Moody's Point: The Daily Life'', was streamed to Netflix on November 17, 2017. * Hillbilly Moment – Two hillbillies named Lula Mae who wears blue shorts and a red flowery cowgirl shirt that's tied (Amanda Bynes) and Eenis who wears blue overalls and a straw hat. (Drake Bell) tell a knock-knock joke which always ends with Lula Mae hitting Eenis over the head with the subject of the knock-knock joke. * Penelope Taynt – Penelope Taynt (played by Bynes) is Amanda's self-proclaimed number one fan. Between segments of an episode, Penelope is shown implementing a harebrained scheme to meet Amanda, often with the help of Drake Bell, Josh Peck (here playing themselves) or her brother Preston (played by Taylor Emerson) who always wants a sandwich. * Mr. Oldman – An elderly widower (played by Dan Schneider) who hates children is a victim of constant crank calls from a curly-haired character named Amanda (played by Bynes). * Crazy Courtney – Courtney (played by Bynes) is a strange girl with large teeth, glasses, and a hat who speaks in incomplete sentences, who puts on ridiculous schemes in order to get the person to leave. Her catchphrase is a loud "Meh-heh!" * The Dare Show – A show hosted by a girl named Sharon (played by Amanda Bynes) and her younger brother, Toby (played by Drake Bell), who claim they will accept and perform any dare, but always renege on their promise when the disgusting and/or humiliating nature of the caller's dare becomes known. The caller then taunts them for this, after which Sharon or Toby cave, perform the dare, and say "I cannot believe I just did that!" Their mother (Nancy Sullivan) would then come in to stop the show, only to go through what they just did. The callers are said to come from a city in the wrong place (such as New York, North Dakota and Barcelona, Alabama). * Cynthia Worthington – Cynthia Worthington (played by Bynes) is an aristocrat who was brought up by a very wealthy and civilized family, who appears nice, but engages in increasingly revolting behavior. * When People Attack – A parody of the dramatic crime documentary show When Animals Attack!. Bynes introduces herself as a ridiculous but apparently famous character, then explains how a certain inoffensive group have been attacking people. Sketches ended with the attackers showing up in the studio. Amanda also shows no sympathy for the victims of the attack. * Amanda's Jacuzzi – A talk show in which Amanda Bynes, in a jacuzzi asks a guest two normal questions about themselves, and then a ridiculous, nonsensical one. The puzzled guest replies "no", and then Amanda asks, "How about a plate of spaghetti?" * Mr. Gullible – A substitute teacher (played by John Kassir in Season 1 and by Andrew Hill Newman in Season 2) is tricked into increasingly absurd tasks by his students. * So You Wanna Win Five Dollars? – A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Tina (Bynes). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked three questions, with the final question being worth five U.S. dollars. * Stranded – A parody of the hit reality TV series Survivor. The contestants, usually characters from other skits, are stranded in a strange location and were required to stay and deal with one other. * The Klutzes – A family, portrayed by Amanda Bynes, Drake Bell, Nancy Sullivan, and John Kassir, who constantly trip and fall down. At the end of the sketch, the family typically does something to destroy the building or fall out of a window. Their catchphrase is "Not a problem". * The Extremes – a family of three who always take every little thing to an extreme. Whatever they feel, they seem to always overreact to it. This exasperates everyone around the family. A feature film based on this sketch was released on July 18, 2003. * Tony Pajamas – Tony Pajamas (played by Drake Bell) is an Italian mobster; sketches were parodies of the then-popular television series The Sopranos. People almost always pronounce his name wrong. * Crime Fighting Cheerleaders – The Crime Fighting Cheerleaders were a band of three high school cheerleaders named Katie (portrayed by Bynes), Stephanie, and Megan who arrested various criminals (e.g. bullies, thugs). * Dooper – A restaurant that serves disgusting food run by a man (played by Johnny Kassir in Season 1 and by Dan Sachoff in Seasons 2 and 3) and his daughter Doreen (played by Bynes). * Melody & Thad – A music duo (played by Amanda Bynes and Drake Bell) parodying Chad & Jeremy and Sonny & Cher who performed songs that were offensive and inappropriate for the occasion. * Stop Motion Amanda – A stop motion Amanda cartoon does wacky things, often with a pet dog named Scooper or Dumples. These sketches were discontinued beginning with episode 12. The animation was done by Tom Megalis. * The Lucklesses – A family that always experiences horrible luck, including being struck by lightning or getting money stolen. Usually when something bad happens to them, someone in the family will say "What are the odds of that?". * The Dancing Lobsters – Two overgrown lobsters occasionally appear in any setting to dance at the end of a skit. They speak an odd lobster language. * Miss DeBoat – Janice DeBoat (played by Nancy Sullivan) is a teacher who becomes the target of other characters and has students with talents of which she disapprove. Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki